Madness of Duke Sundancer
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: One by one women are vanishing from the nearby towns. Could the blood elf calling himself a duke be responsible for their disappearances?  Rated M for a small mature scene


**Author's Note**: This one is a little shorter I think, I felt like it went a little fast but I needed to get it done to work on other projects. This story is based off of the Mothy song "Madness of Duke Venomania" which is based off the sin Lust. I chose my blood elf hunter Saldorin's brother Randolf cause it's in his character to be a lecher. xD Many thanks to Israyel for letting me use her character in this story. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Madness of Duke Sundancer<strong>

"_**Now, shall we dance?"**_

"Another has gone missing, my lord." The sound of a glass shattering against the wall rung through the old house. The servant stepped back as his master was outraged, standing up from his desk.

"Where do all these women keep vanishing to? If this keeps up people are going to start panicking!" The man spat out, glaring as the mixture of silvered glass and whiskey slid down the mahogany wall. "I want this found out at once, first this started with the Horde, now the Alliance is starting to suffer as well!"

"_**Today again a beautiful woman comes to me."**_

Wandering through the woods, she followed the tug at her heart. For some odd reason, Israyel was compelled to find this mysterious elf that had come near her during her visit of the nearby area. Ever since her eyes locked with his, she was infatuated. The young human woman of blonde hair, blue eyes, and large glasses traveled down through the forests, coming to a stop once she took in the sight of a large, elegant mansion. Even if it was elegant, it didn't seem to be well taken care of on the outside.

Vines covered the building, gardens of weeds left unattended, some of the stones making the wall were falling from the foundation. These were only minor blemishes to the magnificent manor though, showing the outside was neglected. Israyel stood in front of the large doors, reaching behind her and making sure her pony tail was snug tight. She soon reached out to open one of the doors, they seeming to float open on their own. She was soon greeted by a handsome face of the elf she had seen before, he was of Sindorei blood, hair a shade of deep red, short to his neck in the back and his bangs long as strands from them went down to his chest with some hair that had been combed behind his long ears to look almost like wings.

However what was different from this elf was that unlike the rest of his race who's eyes glowed green from their former addiction to magic, this elf's eyes were colored and glowing purple. He looked on the woman with a kind face, holding his hand out to her to welcome her into the home. Israyel walked willingly into the elf's home, the door shutting behind her as if by magic.

"_**That smile, you will become my new wife."**_

The young woman smiled softly as she looked at him, the elf smiling in return as he lifted her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips to kiss them sweetly. All over again she was enchanted, following him willingly into the depths of his home. Traveling down the stairs, the area began to get more light, more pleasant, the overall feeling of the place was magical. Unlike the outside of the house, the basement level was perfectly fine. Well taken care of, well lighted, it was perfectly fit to live in.

Israyel noticed once they had taken the final step that there were a few other women in the area, they all looked happy, even more so now that the elf had returned to them. Gently he let her hand go and in turn took her into his arms, holding her against his body with a soft smirk. He leaned down, pulling the young priestess into a deep kiss, tongue thrusting it's way into her mouth before he pulled away, licking his lips with a seductive smirk.

"You now belong to Duke Randolf Sundancer..."

"_**A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hand."**_

Randolf hadn't always been like this, at one point in his life he was a normal elf. He had two sisters, traveled a lot with his Springpaw lynx Marmalade, he managed to get by, even if he wasn't too talented in gathering the women. However this changed one day when he met with a warlock. It wasn't the warlock himself that spoke to him, but rather the man's companion, a succubus.

"I can tell you have trouble with ladies..." The demon spoke to him while her master was busy buying regents within the city of Silvermoon. Randolf glared at the succubus, narrowing his eyes. He didn't have to say anything, he knew she was right.

"I can help change that. I can make it so whenever a woman even looks at you, she will become enthralled in your beauty, and become yours forever." She smirked, glancing down at her nails. Randolf pondered a moment, thinking about the consequences of this. However with his mind wandering, those thoughts never came and he nodded at the demon. With that she held up a small vial with a purple liquid in it.

"Drink this, don't waste a drop. You will thank me later." She grinned, then as quickly as she had approached him, she had left, following after her warlock master.

"_**All the women that look at me fall enchanted."**_

Now here he was, with all the women he'd ever want and more were at his fingertips, just waiting to be taken by him. He grinned as the human still gazed up at him adoringly, letting herself be held against him like she had been his lover her entire adult life. He grinned, pulling himself away from her before taking her by the hand again. He began to lead her away to his bed chambers, the other women of the area simply watched, knowing it was not their turn yet.

"_**With the power to charm women the man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone, brings one by one the women he likes, building up his harem."**_

Randolf had lured women of most races into domain. Human, elf, draenei, even more of the Horde races which he had better access to. The amount of missing women he brought home to his harem was growing in numbers, everyday a new woman found her way to his mansion after only taking a glance at him, falling enchanted with his looks and the spell that was placed over them. The potion given to him by the demon continued to work wonders. He would never regret changing his life to better his own.

"_**The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut."**_

Slowly the door shut to the duke's chambers, barely covering the sounds of ecstasy from within the room. Randolf knew how to please the women of his slowly growing harem, sensual movements of the body, just the right touch, perhaps it was the very gift inside him that seemed to drive his women wild in his bed. Whatever if would be, there wasn't a woman that left his bedchambers unsatisfied. Their infatuation with him helped the feeling of pleasure he brought to them.

"_**Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple."**_

Sending the girl on her way, Randolf escorted her out of his chambers. Her clothes had been changed, not to what she had been wearing but something that he saw fit. A light frilly dress, almost like a sun dress of the color purple is what she wore now. She held a look of need on her face, like she wanted more of this elf who had just taken her on a trip of her life. Of course he would be happy to grant her the wish she had hoped for, another time that was.

"_**Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality."**_

"Once more, please? I still need you..."

"What about me?"

"When will if be my turn again?"

"Ladies please, you will have your chance to spend time with me again." The duke smirked, taking one of the woman and kissing her sensually on the forehead. She swooned, eyes closing as she simply collapsed in his arms once he drew them around her. Randolf grinned at all the adoration he was receiving, he thought to himself, he knew he would never go back to the person he was before.

"_**My old portraits were burned, I abandoned my past self. I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at."**_

The list of missing women continued to rise as Duke Randolf Sundancer continued to build his harem. Today more woman followed him home after his trip to the local city, and of course he escorted them into his home. Today however was the final step of ridding himself of his past, burning the evidence that he was ever who he was. In the past he was simply known as Randolf Sundancer, a skilled ranger and merely just a face among the crowd and plain enough to be shoved around. But now he was known as a duke, a man of importance, and even if no one knew of him, his women did not care of who he was in the past.

He tossed another of his portraits into the fire place as he stood there, watching them burn.

"_**I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her. She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me."**_

As quiet as a mouse, a young girl walked up beside him. In her gown of red and gold, she was the same race as he was, a woman of the Sindorei. She was younger then him, long red hair flowed down from her head like water down to the middle of her back, her bangs long and went down the sides of her face except for a stray strand that fell down the middle of her face. She was known as Rinzee Firewing, a young woman of Silvermoon City.

Randolf turned, looking to her as a smirk formed on his face. He hand known Rinzee from his childhood, a girl he had fell in love with and he did what he could to impress her. However she wanted nothing to do with him, and only scoffed at his attempts to woo her. Thanks to the potion given to him by the demon, she was under his spell and he finally had her to himself. He took her by the arm, pulling her close in his embrace as he kissed her deeply.

"_**From a certain day on, the women from all over the country, one by one, they became lost without notice. Some were wives, some lost their daughters and didn't know what to do."**_

The list grew even longer as more women vanished, causing an up rise of panic. The newest woman to follow him from the city was a human woman of wavy black hair, deep blue eyes like the sea and skin tanned from years of work in he sun. She was the wife of Malak Dawnfire, priestess of the Light and former soldier. Lousia was lured from her home after Randolf and made a short trip to the town she was in. From that day she continued to follow him back until she had found his home.

"_**The tone libido dyed in darkness, an infinite passion without stop. Illusions, the understanding of everything, I am no longer a person."**_

With so many women at his beck and call, he couldn't see just keeping to one at a time. Now his nights would be filled delights of multiple women in his bed. With the lead of his hand he led the women into his room, already filled with others, ripe for his taking. He would indulge in these carnal delights like they were delectable chocolates, fresh from the shop. Oh how he loved the taste of them.

"_**Doing depravities in defiance of the Light, this is the night of madness I wished for."**_

One by one he took to the women on his bed, letting his hands glide along their bodies as he undressed them. Naked, waiting for him, he first took the woman with the wavy black hair, holding her in his grasp while his tongue moved along the side of her neck. Whimpering with delight, Lousia closed her eyes as he brought his lips to her exposed right breast, letting his tongue flick over the perked nipple from her excitement. He let his lips close around it while his other hand lifted up, cupping the soft flesh of her other breast.

The cries of pleasure echoed through the lower floors of the mansion as Randolf took to each of the women in his room. It would be a night he would never forget, having all these pleasures at his fingertips. To anyone else this would look appalling, but no one would see this, no one knew where he was and where his women had gone to. This was the perfect, fool-proof plan to live the rest of his life the way he wished, with the desires of women adoring him.

"_**Today again a beautiful lady comes to me. Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem."**_

Days had passed since his night of ecstasy and he had went to the nearby town to do his normal routine, picking up things he needed along with attracting the attention of the last remaining women in the town. Once he had returned home it wasn't long before he smirked at the sound of knocking on his door. Slowly he opened it, looking upon the sight of a young human woman with long blonde hair. She walked with her head low, arms crossing in front of her chest as she stood in the doorway. Randolf smirked, kindly letting her into his home.

"_**After you approach me I hold you close with a smile in that instant."**_

The duke grinned as he closed the door behind her, the woman giving a small distant look at him. With a smile he reached out and pulled her into his arms. He looked down into her eyes, taking his hands and running his fingers through her hair. It was odd, she felt unusually rigid, most of the woman he lured to his home happily accepted his embrace, but this one felt as if she was trying to keep her distance even in this close embrace.

"_**Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest."**_

Randolf smiled down at her, leaning his head in for a deep kiss before his eyes suddenly went wide. Pain shot through his chest as he quickly stood back, the sound of a blade sliding from his chest as he backed away. He was dazed at first, unsure what had happened, he then looked down at his chest as blood began to seep through his clothing around the hole that the dagger had made. He was stupefied as the pain began to grow worse, his body starting to grow weak as a poison that coated the blade coursed through his bloodstream.

"_**A young man that searched for his lost love, he found out her whereabouts, the mansion where the devil dwelled. The young man disguised as a woman approached the devil and stabbed him in the chest with a blade."**_

The woman stepped back, smirking as she held the blade up now that it was coated in the duke's blood. Quickly she reached up, grabbing the top of her hair and yanking it from her head, pulling the wig from it's place on her head. It turned out that she was not a she at all, rather a young man with blonde hair of his own. The young man was the husband of the dark haired priestess, Malak Dawnfire. He sneered as Randolf suddenly screamed out, clutching his chest where his wound was.

"I finally found you … what horrible acts of defilement did you do to my wife you DEMON?" Malak shouted as he tossed the blade to the ground. Randolf couldn't even speak, the poison in his blood making the pain worse then it was supposed to be.

"_**Pierced by the blade that hid poison, I collapsed in that place. Blood and sweat mixed together are turning before long into drops of purple."**_

Randolf lost all the strength he had to stand, falling to the ground as he continued to clutch his chest in agony. He slowly pulled his hand away what little he could, looking at the blood that coated his fingers. It began changing color, turning purple, the same colors that the potion he took from the succubus consisted of. The gift he was given, his life he wished for, it was all gone, fading before his very eyes.

"_**My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion."**_

With the curse lifted off of them, all of the women of the duke's harem came to their senses. Immediately they fled the property of the mansion, Malak pushing his way through the crowd before he found Lousia among them.

"Lousia!" He cried out to her, the young priestess rushing into his arms in tears.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" She whimpered as she clung to his chest, hiding her face within it. Malak shook his head, kissing the top of hers as he began to lead her out of the mansion.

"Malak … why are you wearing a dress?"

"_**The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second."**_

Randolf continued to writhe on the floor in agony, the poison soon taking over his body as he completely lost the strength to move. As the last woman left the mansion she stopped for a second, glancing back own at the duke on the ground. With hazy vision he managed to look back at her, making out who it was.

"_**It was my childhood friend, wait, I haven't told yet that I love you."**_

"R-Rinzee..." He managed to get out, using the last of his strength to reach out to her with tears in his eyes. She stopped, staring back at him before her eyes narrowed. She scowled at him, eye lids lowered in an annoyed look before she turned forward and headed out of the mansion. Randolf laid their, heart shattered with the last of his life. Slowly his hand lowered to the floor in a puddle of his own blood and the mixture of the purple potion. His head fell face down as he took his last, final breath as he succumbed to the poison.


End file.
